Cahill School of Craziness
by JadeWestRulez.KindOf
Summary: When a bunch of OCs and the main characters are brought to Cahill Institute of Cahill Knowledge, everything is chaos and the only way to get out of this school is to fight the coming Vespers. R&R I know must be the LAMEST summary eva... . Rated T for Violence. Amian. Natan. Hamead.
1. Chapter 1

**Cahill Academy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The 39 Clues in any way other than the OCs (Jonathan, Hailey, Mark, Cassandra, Kristopher, Alexandra and some more). And by the way, if you, Ellen Quibod is over here... THANKS FOR READING, ELLEN :D**

**Me: Don't I?**

**Dan: Or does she?**  
**Me: How did you get here?**

**Chapter One: Jonathan and Hailey**

Jonathan Cahill stared at the arena, his towel on his left shoulder and water beside him. He breathed hard and it came slower and slower. He drank some more water to calm him down from his large anger. The anger he felt from just losing a game in that arena against the Rats (who were seriously weird people). Jonathan groaned when the Filipino girl. Cassandra tapped his shoulder.

"Dude. We have to go right now, no more time to explain." She said, before Jonathan was able to response, he was pulled by Cassandra.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled as he pulled his arm to the limo. Inside was Hailey with her laptop, Kristopher also but researching some things, Mark was building a little helicopter from his tiny tools to cure his little problem of ADHD, which Jonathan seriously thought wasn't a problem at all, considering that Mark did something everyday. Alexandra was fixing her poison needles and tested it on some small gadget. Cassandra was listening to music and Jonathan sat there bored.

"Cahill Academy." a gruff voice said from the driver's seat of the limo.

"Yup." Hailey said, not taking her eyes off her laptop. "So, Jonathan. We are going to Cahill Academy. An academy of Cahills. There will be many other people there. Also Amy, Dan, Ian, Natalie, Hamilton, Reagan, Madison, etc.,. The teachers will be highly skilled branch members. Any questions?" _Too much for a Janus. _Jonathan thought as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me!" Hailey said as she stared at Jonathan. He snorted.

"Yo, driver dude!" Jonathan yelled

"Yes?"

"Could I change in the -"

"You can change in Cahill Academy." Alexandra interrupted

" Man!" Jonathan exclaimed "Many more hours?

"20 minutes, sir. Cahill Academy is found in the Bermuda Triangle. The Ekats have closed down the security for a moment and they have also upgraded the limo's system." The driver answered. Jonathan huffed and slumped back to his seat.

He stared at the air conditioner and groaned, this will be one boring 20 minutes.

* * *

**Hailey**

Hailey wasn't bored at all, she was just reasearching about a connection of her parents with the Vespers. Thankfully, there was free Wi-Fi in Cahill Academy (all things will be monitored) and also from the limo. She went on Google and typed: Catherine Hollows. Catherine Hollows was her mother. An infamous painter.

**CATHERINE HOLLOWS  
**

** Catherine Hollows is a 35-40 year old Spanish, American outlaw who was brought to the United States because of an art thievery. In one of the art mueseums in the States, she has stole some paintings such as the Mona Lisa (as it was shipped there for further investigation) was mysteriously sent to the F.B.I the very next day of the thievery. Catherine Hollows has had many fake identities such as: Cathy Marvin, Cathlin Herald, and Alizabeth Olroes.**

**see more**

**COMMENTS**

**CrazyJacker46: Is Catherine Hollows dead? (May 23 2011, 7: 49 AM)**

** Clifford the Dog RULEZ THE WORLD: CrazyJacker46: The F.B.I suspected though. So we're not positively sure if she is truly dead or not, but the series of Art Thieveries has stopped, so we suspect that she has died or has been in different secret identities (July 3 2011, 9: 31 AM)**

** CrazyJacker46: Don't be such a nerd (July 4 2011, 2: 34 PM)**

** Clifford the Dog RULEZ THE WORLD: Watch you mouth, CrazyJacker46. (July 7 2011, 5:56 PM)**

** KarenHoward: Please stop fighting you guys**

**| 2 |**

Hailey sighed and closed her laptop. Those were the same facts of he mother. Art Thief. Spanish and American Outlaw. That was it. No specific locations on where she might be. Because Hailey was exactly thinking about something that Cahills would rather laugh at. Her father was a Vesper.

_ What am I thinking._ Hailey kept on telling herself. Her father _can't _be a Vesper, unless her mother was too... They would have divorced years ago, because mom wouldn't wanted her to be in harm and in between the Vespers fight. Unless they were both Vespers and wanted her to become a Vesper too. But where would her Janus blood be from? Hailey drank some water as she suspected some headache forming in her head.

"We are now in Cahill Academy." the driver said. She stared out the window. In her mind the Bermuda Triangle seemed to be a whirlpool but now it looked like 3 separate floating buildings in the middle of the water. "Before you go, use the boots that will randomly appear in front of your feet. It will help you not fall down to the under ocean with sharks. The sharks were seperated together with the whales and harmful creatures."

Hailey placed on the shoes. It was the exact replica of her shoes, but with some tiny pink thing under. Like a bubble gum stuck in your foot but the size of an ant and blinking. She first walked out and stared at the school.

**So didja' like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

Cahill Academy

Disclaimer: I do not own The 39 Clues in any way other than the OCs (Jonathan, Hailey, Mark, Cassandra, Kristopher, Alexandra and some more).. =)

**JesseCPK: Okay, thanks! The next few chapters will kind of focus on Amy and Dan...**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**xsjufnvuveudawoq: Alright. I'm gonna' change the name. Any ideas anyhow**

**Candyloversunite15: Alrighty!**

**So, guys, I'm gonna' change the title and update probably tomorrow... As I said in the review replies thing, I'm going to make the next few chapters on the original characters. Then'll be Cassandra and Mark. Right after their chapters, tell me which from the OCs would be your favorite couple that you would want to have. **

***NOTE I: Wow... How did I get so many reviews. It took me 2 chapters to get at least a single review. =O**

**Anyways, bye!**

~JWRKO


	3. Hailey and Amy

**DISCLAIMER: Today I shall say... IAN, GIVE ME THE DISCLAIMER!  
Ian: I don't care foolish American**

**Me: I AM NOT AMERICAN! AND I'M NOT FOOLISH! Oh, and Amy texted Evan something**

**Ian: Huh. She does not own any of the 39 clues things except for the OCs. Now, where is the message?**

**Me: There was none :P**

** People: I will answer everything at the end of the chapter :)**

**Chapter Two: Amy and some others**

**Hailey**

Hailey must admit, the architectural design of the school was hi-tech and some spark of creative genius. She grabbed her phone from her bag and took a quick picture until someone coughed hard in probably a bossy cough. Hailey placed back her phone back to her back and looked what was happening. There was a 12 year old girl. She was wearing a violet dress and a clipboard. She had a gun in her belt and it was a little bit visible to see poison needles placed in her nails.

"Am I supposed to be laughing?" Jonathan snorted until. The girl narrowed her eyes and grabbed the gun - pistol, and loaded it quickly and fired it just half an inch to Jonathan's neck. Hailey was surprised. A kid? As ruthless as that? After that, Jonathan probably decided to take this little girl seriously

"I am Ali. I am your tourguide for Cahill Institute of Knowledge. I will be giving you maps of the school, your schedule, a digital pamphlet, your dorm number and _some_ of the security systems. Follow the directions and you will be able to go. If you are lost then don't bother to remember that we have told everybody not to tell newbies to their dorms." Ali said. Ali started giving the papers as Hailey sighed and walked inside the building. She was starting to hate this as much as Justin Beiber.

**Amy**

It al turned out to be a normal day, all until Amy Cahill was pulled to a new Cahill School named Cahill Institute of Knowledge where her hated cousins and relatives will be there. Amy sighed as she turned to the next page. It turned out that Jonathan, Mark, Kristopher, Cassandra, Hailey, and Alexandra was there before them. The only thing that she was exciteed for was Cassandra. Even before Cassandra told Amy about almost everything about her. Just a quick little glimpse of her attitude, she already thought of the possibility of her being one of _her_ kind.

As the limo stopped, there was a 12 year old girl that introduced herself warmly and decided to go strict with Dan as he was trying to hide his laughter. She gave Amy and Dan some papers directing them about the school and what are their uses. Amy carefully studied it as Dan started doing his ninja moves things. Amy shook her head and walked inside the building. She started thinking: _So, there are many retina scanners... I think that's what they call it. So the dorms could probably be right over in the right part as the map said it was._ Ever since the clue hunt ended, Amy made a mental note to herself carelessly saying to trust her instincts.

As she placed the school map in her head, she went up steps, went through scanners, bumping people, ending into dead ends and after 20 minutes, she finally found her dorm, she went inside. As expected it was luxurious. Furniture. Beautiful. There was a wodden desk with darker color of wood. She opened her bag and re-read who her dorm mate was. She dropped the paper and swallowed hard. Her dorm mate was.

Ian Kabra.

**_  
A/N: I know. It was expected but *sigh* anyways here are my replies**

** NatalieKFan: I'm going to ASAP!**

** JesseCPK: Thanks! I'll keep that in mind.**

** xsjufnvuveudawoq: Thank you! Okay so here are some clues... the couples has a pattern... :)**

**I am kind of busy but I assure you that I will update back on Friday. :) Good night for me and other people having night time for you right now!**


	4. Mystery Vesper or Vesers

**CHAPTER THREE: MYSTERY VESPER**

**Third Person**

The word betrayal rang into her ears and yet, her heart seeked for it. People think that she has followed her mind too much but the decision was tempting. Her fingers traced the fabric of the dress lying on the table. She grabbed a rose and crossed her legs as she started taking out petal by petal of the rose. _Mind. Heart. Mind. Heart. Mind. Heart._

"I never knew that was ladylike for Vespers, sis." a dissapoininting, male voice rang into her ears. She sighed and turned around.

"Come on. I never knew that there were rules for personality in the Vesper Handbook, brother." She said coldly.

"I never liked you having to be my sister, sis." the man said, as he turned around. She smiled.

"THERE'S A BAT ON TOP OF YOUR HEAD!" She screamed. As the man looked around his head to confusion, the girl quickly took the chance to kick his legs sending him back.

"Never cross a girl, baby brother." She said as she stared at her brother, the girl slammed the door and sat back down.

**_  
A/N: Yes, I know it was quite short but this will be a villain...**

**Question: Who do you think those would be? Yes, it is clear that it is them, but I am thinking of a twist...**


	5. Dan and Jesse

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 39 Clues in anyway, I only own the upcoming OCs, except for Jesse who is from JesseCPK. Thank you. And once again; ELLEN! THANKS FOR READING :)**

**A/N: And in the subjects part in Jesse's POV, the subjects part may be wrong due to the fact that I am not familiar with the American School System... now that just sounded so sophisticasted and soooooo not me.**

**~Channie D Bunny and Hydra (the unreal...LOL)**  
**_**  
**Jesse**

The bell rang signaling for the end of the class of the all-so boring Ekat teacher. As much as she was looking forward to the lesson, his voice was rather... boring and she found it easy to sleep. She walked out of the room, yawning while the usual noise, filled through her ears. The closing of the lockers, the laughs, the giggles, the sound of the usual bullies and who they are making victims. She walked to her locker and into her locker. She placed in her stuff while getting the usual thing for self-defense. Guns. As much that it was not allowed in the hallways or any part of the school unless it was in class (which there was a high chance of somebody being killed there.).

She quickly placed it in her pocket. She concealed it with her shirt and grabbed her things for the next subject. Lucian. Yes, the classes were named after the branches. Basically, the classes with the branches has about Cahill Knowledge and things that every Cahill should know, and then the others are the usual subjects in every school, but rather just the usual (Science, English, Algebra I, Algebra II, Calculus, etc.,) Jesse walked into her dorm, she was still waiting whoever her dorm mate may be, she was worried that it might be Alexandra, but it could be Hazel.

The anxiousness just going even deeper down. She looked left, it turned out that her dorm mate was already here. The bags were different than Hazel's, so there was already a large possibility of Hazel not being her dorm mate. As much as she wasn't really afraid of Alexandra, she was probably going to be embarassed this year.

The sound of the tumblers of the door filled her ears and her heart was beginning to beat as rapid as ever. The door opened and there stood her dorm mate. A girl that she was enemies since that time. Her heartbeat relaxed just a bit but her heart was beeting really hard because she was getting annoyed.

"Jesse Cahill." Alexandra said icily as she narrowed her eyes.

**Dan**

Dan must've admit that this place was AWESOME! The hi-techness of every room that he entered (except for some) made him feel like a true ninja. The mad thing that he really hated was going to his dorm. It took him about 2 hours to go there. But there was something that even made this school more awesome and cool and all of that together. He was able to see a small place underground. A man creating weapons. He was much as old as Uncle Alistair but he still had a really muscular body. The amount of sweat dripping was almost like a 2 feet pool.

All around the room were weapons. Swords. Guns. Bows. Arrows. Hi-Tech Technology. The man told him all about the room and all the secret passageways to come inside the room, which somehow freaked Dan out and made him even more excited at the same time.

The man (who introduced his name as Gaster) gave him a small dagger to use for self-defense and he brought him out of the room. The excitedness was filling his whole body when he recieved the small dagger. After all the awesome scenarios, he was finally in his dorm, the girl said that he didn't have any classes today because they were just newbies. Dan sat on his bed an started examiing his dagger. The opening of the knob filled his ears as he continued to examin it. He quickly hid it inside his bag and there stood someone he absolutely hated.

"Natalie Kabra." He groaned.

**_**  
**Sorry for the delay... I was kind of busy. :(... Oh and guys... Chantal has a friend who stole her notebook. And worst of all it was her bestfriend. Do you think that she should tell a guidance counselor? She's kind of worried of her friendship and her 'reputation as a friend'. IKR... the simple answer was: TELL THE FREAKIN' COUNSELOR! Sorry for the minor swearing but seriously...**


	6. Important Notice

**Hey guys, I am currently doing this from my IPad but here is a short notice. I cannot update anything because my computer has some problem. There could be sometime in which I will be able to update something. Sorry guys oh and the fiasco between ehr and her bestfriend, it has been worked out for a bit. But there is a thing. Her bestfriend stole a friction pen, somebody else's assignment, mechanical pencil, reviewer... IK... too much. She has been already threatened to be expelled... and Chantal feels happy about it. :)**  
**~JWRKO (Hydra.. Chantal's reading PJO)**


End file.
